


如愿以偿

by Silhouette_R



Series: 深夜限时特供 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 一发完 HE 法律司同事设定 酒醉后hook up然后变炮友设定 万年不变双向暗恋设定





	如愿以偿

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完 HE 法律司同事设定 酒醉后hook up然后变炮友设定 万年不变双向暗恋设定

1.  
  
“对你的头发温柔一点吧，格兰杰——”他握住她想要一把扯掉发带的手，“虽然它们很茂密，但是也经不住你这样折腾……”  
  
她顺势同他十指相扣，另一只手抓过丢在玄关处的魔杖一挥，让那个从今早晨会开始就绑得死紧的发髻自然地在脑后散开。  
  
他埋在她的颈间轻笑出声（他可以明显感觉到她因为自己吹出的气而颤栗），就好像抓住了她什么把柄一样：“嘿！我可真不知道是谁煞有介事给我立下的规矩——做爱的时候不准使用魔法——格兰杰司长可真是个言而无信的政客。”  
  
她从他的袖口里摸出魔杖，同她的一起往起居室内的沙发上一扔：“满意了吗？法律执行司的道德标杆马尔福先生。”  
  
“道德标杆我可算不上——毕竟这可是你的受洗名啊，格兰杰。那天新来的实习生克罗格还来向我求证，问说我们司是不是真的有严格的执法道德规范条例；我可是没有丝毫犹豫地就告诉他那个条例正挂在你的办公室里最显眼的位置呢，相信过不了多久……噢！格兰杰——这真的很痛！”  
  
用他胸膛上一个牙印换来他片刻安静的格兰杰显然十分心满意足，她将他的衬衣解得更开，就着刚才留下的印记暧昧地舔吻。  
  
他本来停在她后背抚摸的右手摸上了她连身套裙的拉链：“我们要在这里做吗？当然，我个人是没什么意见的；我只是以为你绝对不想被路过外面走廊的人发现赫敏·格兰杰是一只十足的小野猫……”  
  
他的话音再次被她打断；事实上，这一次，她那意外滑过他左胸那一点的舌头让他脊椎一麻，几乎抑制不住冲上嗓子眼的呻吟。  
  
他深吸了一口气，手指继续不安分地往下探：“这么迫不及待？看来司长的工作让你焦头烂额啊……怎么？巴顿那个老东西还是不通过……”  
  
她闷哼一声表达不满，然后含住那一点用力一吸。  
  
他猛地一下将她压在玄关柜上，她整个人都被他搂着腰抬高，她的灰色套裙摊在地上，“你想让我专心一些？好呀，那我们就来专心一些。”  
  
他隔着内衣将她的胸大力揉成不同的形状：“你可得尽快抽时间去买新内衣了——看看你，勒得透不过气来吧？怎么样？帮你订到办公室的外卖很合口味吧？”  
  
她的回答是紧紧抱着他的脖子，赤裸的双腿一下一下地蹭着他的。  
  
他的另一只手顺着她的腰往下抚摸，搭上她肚子的时候又换上了戏谑的语气：“不用回答我；看得出来你很懂得享受美食——就是运动量不怎么够？”  
  
她似乎终于对今晚格外话唠的他忍无可忍：“你就不能闭嘴好好干正事吗？”  
  
他的手指继续往下：“我说你今天怎么这么没有耐心呢——原来你早就准备好了？”他同她分开些距离，方便她解开自己的皮带：“是什么时候的事？晚餐和那个过分壮实的服务生眉目传情的时候？在盥洗室脱掉勾破的丝袜的时候？还是……”  
  
她终于捧住他的面颊用她那双柔软甜蜜的嘴唇堵住了他的所有声音，就在他完全进入她身体的时候。  
  
他顶开了她的牙齿加深这个吻——欲望与情感之间只有一个吻的距离，而他如愿以偿。  
  
  
2.  
  
“这种麻瓜玩意儿有什么有趣的？还要戴着这个傻冒一样的眼镜——”他不情不愿地在电影院最后一排的软椅上坐下，将3D眼镜往膝盖上一丢，满脸怀疑地吸了一口冰可乐，“而且这是什么甜腻腻的糖精饮料！”  
  
影院的灯光已经暗了下来，她安抚地拍了拍他的手，压低声音凑到他耳边：“你会喜欢的，我保证。”  
  
他安静了还没有三十分钟又凑过身来抱怨，“麻瓜到底有没有取名的能力？什么阿凡达？明明是人马的远亲却偏偏摊上这么一个智障名字……”  
  
她耸耸肩：“原来你在神奇生物保护课上也是会认真听讲的。”  
  
他别过脸去：“我知道很多东西，只是不爱炫耀罢了。”  
  
她对着这句赤裸裸的炫耀冷哼一声。他似乎还想要反驳什么，她却已经将脸转回了大荧幕，右手食指轻轻抵在嘴唇上示意他保持安静。  
  
但她的另一只手可不是这么说的。那只左手在黑暗中悄无声息地摸向了他的大腿，然后一点一点顺着往上挪。  
  
“你……”他看起来吓了一跳，下意识想要抓住她的双手被她一个无声咒锁在了身后。  
  
“嘘。”她的视线依然没有从荧幕前挪开，手指却很轻巧地找到了目的地，若无其事地对着他的敏感部位轻轻揉捏着。  
  
她满意地听到他的喘息声加重，然后拉下了拉链，将手探了进去。  
  
她接触到他赤裸皮肤的那一刻，他再也抑制不住地从嗓子眼里溢出了一声呻吟，淹没在了电影的打斗声里。  
  
她凭着记忆尽可能地挑逗他所有的敏感点；颇有成效，她得庆幸最后一排除了他们外没有别的观众，不然他的颤栗与呻吟就不只属于她一个人了。  
  
当然他的呻吟很快走了光；或者也有可能是他顶起臀部想要将自己更多地送到她手中的时候不小心踢到了前座人的椅背——那个中年男人不满地回头瞪了他们一眼，而她毫不在意地笑了笑，等着那个人悻悻地转回身去。  
  
“无声无息。”她不等他反应过来就给了他一个无声咒，然后满面笑容地看着他瞪大眼睛却只能任自己为所欲为。  
  
她仍然在观看电影，是的；但是她的动作却越来越轻佻放肆。他的身子已经完全绷直了；在她装作凑过去同他讨论剧情、却往他耳廓上吹气的时候，她感到大片湿热的东西糊上了自己的手掌。  
  
她终于舍得转过头认真打量他现在的样子：借着荧幕的光线可以清楚地看到他潮红的双颊与额头的汗水，他无声地喘着粗气，漂亮的灰色眼睛完全放空失去焦距。  
  
就好像他完全臣服于她的力量之下——她的恶趣味如愿以偿。  
  
  
3.  
  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话，”她将面颊酡红的他从沙发上扶起来架到自己肩膀上，他无力的脑袋垂在了她的颈窝处，“我带你去浴室，然后给你找套干净的睡衣——可能有些旧，裤腿也比较长……”  
  
他趔趄了一下，她赶紧将他搂得更紧；但这并没有制止她继续自说自话：“你知道的，罗恩要比你高一些——但那是你唯一能穿下的衣服了……”她将他推进淋浴间，想要帮他拉上玻璃门的时候却被他抵住了。  
  
“我不会用——”他哑着嗓子，一幅醉到神智不清的可怜样，“这种麻瓜花洒……”  
  
她皱着眉头脱掉拖鞋赤脚踩进去，微微弯下腰来帮他调水温：“你喜欢热一点吗？”  
  
“热一点听上去不错。”他无力地靠在另一面墙壁上解扣子。  
  
“唔，好了——”她直起身来准备推门出去，“你可以把脏衣服丢到水池下边儿的洗衣篮里，准备好了以后拧右边那个旋钮——”  
  
“像这样？”他突然一把将她拉回花洒下，兜头而下的热水将两个人都淋得透湿。  
  
“嘿！我洗过澡了！”她推开上身赤裸从背后环住她的他。  
  
“唔，刚才不是才说照顾我累得满头大汗吗？”他的嘴唇在她的后颈摩擦，声音在哗啦啦的水声中模糊不清。  
  
大概是没想到他还记着这个，她一时语塞；他抓着这个空档将她转过身来：“帮我解一下皮带——我头晕。”  
  
她今天的动作远不如他的利索——等到他的西装裤终于掉在地砖上时，她的真丝睡裙已经搭在淋浴间里渐渐被热气熏白的玻璃立板上了。  
  
他今天看起来思维格外迟缓，话也不多；她踮着脚尖把洗发水的泡沫揉到他头顶时，他只是木木地盯着她，然后毫无预兆地弯下身来在她的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一口。  
  
她手上的动作顿住了；他歪着头看了她一会儿，又俯下身来亲她——这次停留的时间要稍微长一些。  
  
这样四五回后，她轻轻地叹了口气，抱住了他的脖子吻得更热烈。  
  
无论他之前做出一副多么虚弱的可怜样，他现在一下接着一下的激烈动作却是半点不含糊。她整个人都被压在了挂满白汽的玻璃上，双手随着他的动作一下一下地蹭上去，似乎是在书写什么意味不明的文字。  
  
或许是喝了酒的缘故，他今天格外放得开，丝毫不吝于在此事间展现他的性感。热水顺着他的后背往下流，他的手掌却和她的一样紧紧地抵在偏凉的玻璃上——这种温度差显然为他带来了更大的快感，并且他选择用一连串覆在她耳边的、低沉压抑的吸气与闷哼将这种情欲完整地传达给她。  
  
在她再一次忍着尖叫软了身子后，他停下动作，微微抽出身来。“舒服的话就叫出来，”他用他做爱时那种特有的、带点鼻音的声调引诱她，“叫出声来——我们在浴室里，水声这么大，没有人会听到的……”  
  
她似乎有点犹豫，但身体却毫不含糊地往他的方向靠了靠，对这个突如其来的中场休息十分不满。  
  
“嗯？”他又后退了一步。  
  
她转过声来，将脸闷在他的胸膛里，然后试探性地放开了一直紧咬着的唇瓣；再他重新顶进来的时候，她的嗓子眼溢出了一声轻快甜腻的呻吟。  
  
或许是被他说服了，她放下了矜持，用娇喘和呻吟给了他最直白的反馈。后来她哭了两次；直到精疲力竭地被他抱出浴室的时候，她靠在他颈窝里，因为不满这个姿势而小声地嘤咛。  
  
她因为他而发出的这些声音和他多年来春梦中的好听——他终于借着装醉如愿以偿。  
  
  
4.  
  
“不能将窗帘合上——好的，女士，”他握住她伸过来拦住他的手，将它放到自己的腰间环上，“还有什么别的要求吗？”

他背靠着他的卧室飘窗坐在大理石台面上，她坐在他的大腿上，绣着大朵鲜艳花卉的连身裙下摆已经卷到了小腹上面；窗外是火辣的夏日阳光，她眯起眼睛也无法看清逆光而坐的他的表情。

“到床上去。”她含糊不清地命令着，尽量忍住他手指动作带来的呻吟。

“太晚了，女士，”他抱着她站起身来，抽出手指直接进入了她的体内，“我等不及了。”

她被他半压在墙上，双手紧紧环住他的脖子；她想要稍微拉开点距离打量他的脸，然而刚才过分强烈的阳光让她举目都是绿色的光点。几乎失去视力的她很不满意这样的结果；她只能循着声音用自己的脸颊蹭上他的，然后随着他的动作亲昵地磨蹭。

他腾出一只手来撩开她散在肩后的长卷发——它们不经意的摆动挠得他们两个人脖颈发痒。他短暂的停顿令她不快：她抬起一只腿来环住他的腰，一只手撑着身后的墙壁，自己扭动着腰部上下套弄起来。

“真热情——”显然很满意她这样的反应，他完全停下了动作，松松地托住她的臀部帮她分担一部分身体的重量。

然而他是对的，长时间以来缺乏运动的身体没过多久就大汗淋漓；她背靠着压出精致花纹的墙纸大口喘息，讨好地用胸部蹭了蹭他的。

“我可不动，女士；想要什么您得自己来。”

她嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，然后撑着身体微微下滑，一口含住了他的喉结。她能够感觉到他用力咽了两口口水；她乘胜追击，伸出舌头模仿着性交的动作一下一下地顶弄起来。

他难耐地哼了一声，将她的臀部重新托高，动作比之前的更加大力。

高潮的时候她扬起了脸，视线落在他流畅瘦削的下颌骨上。她被墙纸摩擦得通红的后背暖暖的，就像窗外的阳光大片大片地洒在上面一样；他紧闭着双眼仰着脸，阳光将他的金色的睫毛照得闪闪发光。

良好的光线让她可以看清他脸上的每一个毛孔、以及白色的绒毛。她的视线重新落回他的下颌骨——左耳耳垂往下两英寸的位置，那里有一颗小小的痣。

她很早之前就注意到它了：在他们上学的时候，他被巴克比克踢翻在地，痛苦难耐的躺在地上翻滚，将它和长长的脖颈大剌剌地露在外面；每周二办公室例会的时候，他托着下巴朝身后侧的走廊打量，它又会在他深刻的下颌线条处若影若现。

她还是第一次这样切近而清晰地观察它——明媚的阳光，苍白的皮肤，小小的一点。

她轻轻地吻了上去；多年来出现在梦境中的画面终于如愿以偿。

  
5.

“嘘，格兰杰——”他不动声色地对着紧闭的门念了两个咒语，然后故意戏弄她，“你可不想被别人听到吧？”

“那你……动作……慢一点……”她的手指插在他的发间，声音随着他的动作变得断断续续。

他调整了一下姿势，进入得更深，“如你所愿。”

她哆嗦得说不出话来，只能随着他的动作咬着唇呻吟，想要踹他的腿也因为酸软无力反而扫落了桌上的一大摞文件。

他握住她的腿将她拉的更近：“轻点声，轻点声——过不了多久威森加摩那帮人就会路过这里去上庭，你想要被他们知道严肃刻板的格兰杰司长正躲在这里和她的下属偷情吗？”

这个画面刺激了她，更刺激了他——他将她推倒在会议桌前，俯下身去舔弄她的前胸，“想想吧，他们进来会看到些什么？司长双腿大开地被压在桌上，衬衣都不知道被丢到哪里去了……”

“闭嘴马尔福！”她恼红了脸，身体却将他夹的更紧了。

他还想要继续说些荤话刺激她，她却早已经学会了如何对付他：她勾住他的下巴恶狠狠地吻了下去，舌头与他的肆意交缠，似乎已经打定了主意不让他再说一个字。

他终于低吼着在她体内达到高潮的时候，她一口咬破了他的唇角，渗出的血丝蹭在她因为亲吻而通红的嘴唇上。

他微微撑起半个身子看着她：她浑身无力地躺在他们平时开会办公的桌上，内衣被推高，脖颈和胸前全是红色的吻痕；她那永远一丝不苟的发髻在脑后乱成了一个鸡窝头，眼眶还因为刚才的激烈情事湿润着；她日夜加班的心血——那部《国际保密法修订版》——杂乱无章地散落满地，她那双无力勾住的尖头高跟鞋翻落在上面，更别提那些他自己留在上面的脚印了。

格兰杰，永远将工作放在第一位的格兰杰；她这样躺在自己的身下——他对于感情的毕生所求，他从少年时代开始的所有的性幻想，终于如愿以偿。

  
6.

“你最好解释清楚你到底是怎么搞成这样的！”她的语气怒不可竭，手下帮他解开衬衣的动作却异常的轻柔小心。

“今晚就算了吧，格兰杰——你吵得我头痛。”也不知道是不是失血的原因，他的声音听上去格外地虚弱。

除开那些看起来可怖的擦伤与淤青，真正严重的伤势其实只有他背上的一大道很深的刀伤——粉色的皮肉几乎都翻了出来，他衬衣上那些可怕的血迹也正是这个导致的。

她抽了口凉气，拿过白鲜开始小心地处理他的伤口。

在她用魔杖指着那处已经重新搭在一块儿的皮肉念魔咒的时候，他搭在她肩上的头开始不安分起来，仍然粘着干涸血迹的右手已经摸进了她的睡衣里。

“马尔福！”她拔高音量，却也不敢真的将他从她身上推下去。

他亲了亲她的耳廓，转下去含住她的耳垂——他该死地熟悉她身上的每一个敏感点。

“你的伤口会裂开的！”她努力撑着身子，尝试最后的劝说。

“我不在——”他顿了顿，气息全部吹在她颈窝间，“你来动？”

她小心地撑着床垫慢慢往下坐的时候，他火热的手掌温柔地扶着她的腰，嗓子眼中溢出满足的叹息。

他今晚似乎格外懂得示弱。

她按着自己的节奏小心地套弄起来，嘴唇凑过去与他的亲吻。

那是一个格外温柔的亲吻：她的鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他的面颊，他轻轻地含着她的下唇吮吸，他们呼吸相闻。

她今晚的呻吟声更贴近那种小动物满足的轻哼；她小心地扶着他的肩加快动作，他却还是受不住地翻身将她压在身下更用力地进入她。

结束后她着急地想要去查看他背上草草包扎的伤口，他却紧紧地抱着她不愿意从她体内退出去。

她一下又一下地轻拍他的胳膊安抚他，等到他的呼吸终于平稳后，她才微微撑起身来抓过魔杖，将裂开的伤口处重新渗出来的血迹小心地吸走。

饶是这样轻巧的动作也惊动了他；她才刚刚将伤口重新缝上，他就更用力地将她整个人都拉进怀里抱紧，双腿也紧紧地缠上她的。

她借着窗外的月光抬头打量他的面颊：他的颧骨很高，双颊又瘦削——这让他平时看起来总归有些刻薄；但是现在的他温顺地合着眼睛，半张脸都埋进了柔软的枕头里。

她的手指轻轻抚上他下颌骨上的痣，然后顺着往上温柔地抚摸；他之前因为不安而拧起的眉头舒展开来，面颊无意识地蹭了蹭她的手心。

今天他脆弱又柔软的样子让她想起了六年级的事情。她没有看到他被哈利误伤后倒在血泊里的样子，但总归想象力会让事情更糟糕。她半夜溜进医疗翼去偷偷探望熟睡的他，他这副不多见的柔软样子让她有了“他的脸颊一定很柔软吧”的荒谬错觉。她红着脸跑出医疗翼，再待下去她担心自己的手就要抚上他那苍白的脸了。

但是的确很柔软——多年后的今天，她终于如愿以偿。  
  
  
7.  
  
“我怀孕了。”晨会结束后她捧着茶杯绕到他办公室门口，装作漫不经心地提起。  
  
“我们可以结婚——”他下意识地接话，很快又意识到不大妥当，努力找补，“我的意思是说，堕胎是违法的……我可绝不会让一个带着马尔福血统的孩子变成非婚生子……”  
  
“那是麻瓜法律；”她来了兴致，挑起一边眉毛，一本正经地补充，“更何况它只针对十二周以上的胎儿。”  
  
“你怀孕多久了？”他的语气过于热切，显得有点急不可耐。  
  
“五周——圣芒戈和麻瓜医院都这么说。”  
  
他咬了咬嘴唇，显然这个答案不够令他满意：“就算这样，堕胎也绝不是什么好主意……”  
  
她抱着双臂静待下文。  
  
“我是说——”他转了转眼睛，就好像突然想到了什么绝妙的点子一般，“你可能对我们这些纯血家族身上的魔法不怎么了解：如果我在知情的情况下伤害家族的血脉的话，我不得不时时刻刻承受钻心咒的折磨——直到我死。”  
  
“我读过《纯血二十八族族谱及密辛》——没有这个诅咒，我确定。”她似笑非笑地盯着他的眼睛，一副想要看看他能怎么编的样子。  
  
他闭了闭眼强撑着说下去，“你读的那个版本才不会囊括这种顶级机密，要知道……”  
  
“我以为单凭我们过去三年无数融洽的约会来说，我也值得一个正式的求婚——有戒指的那种。”她失去了逗他玩的耐心，挑着眉粗鲁地打断他。  
  
他的声音有些颤抖，似乎在斟酌字眼：“我以为……你认为我们……不，我们——约会？”  
  
她抬了抬下巴：“是的；约会。”  
  
“三年？”  
  
她眯起眼睛。  
  
“你是说从我们在酒吧喝醉的那次开始就算——”他看着她越来越危险的表情，识趣地转移话题，“好吧，好吧……约会，当然，约会。”  
  
他压低声音在嗓子眼里咕哝了一句咒语，身后的书柜抽屉里传来了乒乒乓乓的动静。  
  
一个老旧却考究的天鹅绒小盒子飞了过来；他一把抓住对着她打开来，单膝跪地。  
  
他深吸一口气——“赫敏·简·马尔……”  
  
他还没来得及纠正这个因为过于紧张而导致的尴尬口误，她再一次打断了他。  
  
“不用重来了，”她说，“我愿意。”

THE END.  
  



End file.
